Techniques
This is a list of notable techniques which have appeared in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, anime series, movies, and various trading card expansions and video games spun off by the series. Techniques appearing in the manga and anime *Absorption *Antenna Beam *After Image Technique *Big Bang Attack *Big Tree Cannon *Brain Drain *Buu Body Attacks *Burning Attack *Chasing Bullet *Chocolate Beam *Continuous Energy Bullet *Death Ball *Death Beam *Death Break *Death Cannon *Death Chaser *Death Impact *Death Storm *Destructive Wave *Destructo Disk **Homing Destructo Disk *Dragon Thunder *Dodon Ray *Dragon Fist *Drunken Fist *Dynamite Kick *Energy Finger Beam *Eraser Cannon *Evil Containment Wave *Exploding Wave *Explosive Demon Wave *Explosive Wave **Hyper Explosive Demon Wave *Eye Flash *Eye Laser *Final Flash *Final Shine Attack *Finish Buster *Flight *Four Witches Technique *Fusion Dance *Galactic Buster *Galactic Donut *Galick Gun **Finger Galick Gun **Final Galick Cannon **Double Galick Gun **Final Burst Cannon **Double Galick Cannon **Renzoku Super Galick Gun **Crimson Galick Gun **Super Galick Gun *Gigantic Press *Grand Smasher *Heat Dome Attack *Hell's Flash *Hypnosis Technique *Instant Transmission *Instantaneous Movement *Invisible Eye Blast *Kaio-ken *Kamehameha **Original Kamehameha **Maximum Power Kamehameha **Jet Kamehameha **Feet Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha **True Kamehameha **Dodohameha **Scatter Kamehameha **Kaio-ken Kamehameha **Multiple Kamehameha **Master-Student Kamehameha **Double Kamehameha **Feint Kamehameha **Continuous Kamehameha **Angry Kamehameha **True Family Kamehameha **Flying Kamehameha **Instant Kamehameha **Standing Kamehameha **Solar Kamehameha **Father-Son Kamehameha **Bros. Kamehameha **Family Kamehameha **Friend Kamehameha **Kamekameha **Flashing Kamehameha **Super Flashing Kamehameha **Ultimate Kamehameha **Final Kamehameha **Chocolate Kamehameha **10x Kamehameha **Grandfather-Granddaughter Kamehameha **Bluff Kamehameha **Big Bang Kamehameha **100x Big Bang Kamehameha **Evolution Kamehameha *Light Grenade *Magic Materialization *Magic Touch *Masenko **Gekiretsu Madan **Super Masenko **Bakuretsu Ranma **Masendan **Double Masenko **Combined Masenko *Mouth Energy Wave **Eraser Gun **Kuchikarakikouha **Saiko no Kogeki **Chou Makouhou *Merry-Go-Round Gum *Multi-Form *Mystic Attack *Omega Blaster *Planet Burst *Power Ball *Psychic Spark *Purple Comet Crash *Regeneration *Revenge Death Ball **Flaming Death Ball **Revenge Death Ball Final *Riot Javelin *Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper *Scatter Shot **Guided Scatter Shot *Self Destruction **Final Explosion **Revenge Death Bomber *Special Beam Cannon *Stone Spit *Shock Wave *Sleepy Boy Technique *Solar Flare *Special Beam Cannon *Spirit Bomb *Spirit Ball *Super Breath *Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Thunder Shock Surprise *Time Freeze *Toketsu-ken *Tri-Beam *Wolf Fang Fist **Wolf Fang Blowing Wind Techniques appearing in trading card games *Black Arm Bar Drill *Black Back Kick *Black Bear Hug Drill *Black Defensive Aura *Black Energy Deflection Drill *Black Energy Web *Black Overpowering Attack *Black Rear Spin Kick *Black Water Confusion Drill *Blue Big Outside Drop *Blue Hip Swing Throw *Breakthrough Drill *Burter's Power Stance *Chiaotzu's Psychic Halt *Frieza's Finger Tip Energy Blast *Frieza's Tail Hold *Garlic Jr's Energy Blast *Goku Anger Attack *Goku's Physical Attack *Hidden Power Level *Krillin Takes a Shot *Krillin's Kamehameha Outburst *Namekian Attack Drill *Orange Body Shifting Drill *Orange Dashing Gut Punch *Orange One Knuckle Punch *Orange Power Shifting Drill *Orange Shoulder Throw *Orange Standing Fist Punch *Raditz Flying Kick *Red Coordination Drill *Red Elbow Strike *Red Energy Shield *Red Front Kick *Red Kienzan Discs *Red Knife Hand *Red Power Rush *Red Pressure Point Drill *Red Side Kick *Saiyan Arm Throw *Saiyan Mental Energy Attack *Straining Ankle Smash Move *Straining Energy Defense Move *Straining Off-Balancing Move *Straining Outburst Move *Straining Rolling Escape Move *Trunks Draws Steel *Trunks Effortless Drill *Trunks Slash *Trunks Sword Position 3 *Vegeta at Full Power *Vegeta's Surprise Defense *Yajirobe's Energy Attack Category:Lists Category:Techniques